A World of Pain
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for three years. When something happens to Edward will he be ok, or will Bella loose him forever? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

I have been married to my highschool sweetheart for three years now. Edward Cullen. We got married when we were eighteen, and look at us now. Edward is going to school to be a doctor, and I am writer/ stay at home mom. We have a two year old little boy named Logan Thomas Cullen and aother one on the way. Logan has Edward's light green eyes, my brown hair, and looks like a mini Edward thank god. Poor kid wouldn't stand a chance if he looked like me.

I was now four months pregnant, and was finaly ready to find the sex of our baby. Edward was so excited to have another baby. I wanted another boy, and Edward wanted a little girl. We were still picking names Edward had picked Peter if it was a boy and Christina for a girl. I was clue less, I didn't know what I wanted to name little it yet.

So here I am now taking Logan to Edward's parents house. I pulled up to the big white house, and Logan flew out of the car while I followed a bit slower. Esme opened the door up and scooped Logan up into her arms.

"How is my grandson?"

Logan let out a little giggle.

"Im good grandma Esme, where is grandpa?"

"I think he is up in his study."

Logan then took off to find Carlisle.

Esme engulfed me into a big hug.

"How are you Bella?"

"Good. I'm so excited to see what we are gunna have. I couldn't get Edward to shut up lastnight."

"Thats super hun, when do you have to be at the doctors?"

"In about an houer, Edward is gunna meet me there."

"Well come in and get off your feet."

I followed Esme in to the front room where Emmett was. I laughed.

"Don't you ever go home Emmett?"

"Rose and Alice are shopping so Jasper and I come here and chill. How is Baby?"

"As big as ever."

I walked over and sat down next to Emmett.

"So where is Eddie?"

"He is at school, and then he is going to meet me at the doctors so we can find the sex of the baby out."

"Does he still want a girl?"

"Yes."

Emmett threw his head back and started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" 

"Edward is the first man I have ever met that would want a girl. I still think he is gay."

Then there was a loud crack noise.

Esme has just hit Emmett over the head with a wooden spoon, and the spoon broke.

"What have I told you about talking about Edward in that way?"

"What the heck mom, that hurt like hell!"

"Call your brother gay again and it will be a metal spoon."

I laughed at Emmetts pouting face.

"Well Esme I had better be going."

"Ok, call me as soon as you find out."

I gave Esme a quick hug.

"Tell Carlisle I said hi."

Then I walked out to my car to go to the doctors.

EDWARD(POV)

Today was the day I have been waighting for. I was gunna find out the sex of my baby. I had just finished up my last class and was now in my car heading to the doctors. It was raining out, but that was no shock to me. It always rained in Forks. I was going around a corner, and got hit head on by another car. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. I didn't even see the car, and thent it was there. I didn't react fast enough, and as soon as the other car hit me my world went black.******************************************************************************************************************************************

BELLA(POV)

I was done with my appointment and was heading back to go pick up Logan. Edward never came to the office. He missed it. The moment we waighted so long for, and he missed it. I picked up my cell and called him. It went straight to voice mail.

"Edward, where the hell were you. You promised me you would be there. You said that you would be out of class by then, but yet you didnt come. I know the sex and I will tell you when you get home, but maby then again I may not."

I hung my phone up and threw it on the floor. What an ass. I drove straight to his parents house. Esme came flying out the door as soon as she saw my car.

"What is it?"

"Edward wasn't there."

She looked confused for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he never showed up for the appointment."

"Where was he?"

"I don't know. I tried to call him and it went straight to voicemail." 

"Well i'm sure he had a good reason to not show up."

I let out a long gust of air.

"I don't know."

Just then Carlisle walked out the door with the phone in his hand.

"Its for you Bella."

I grabbed the phone and walked inside the house.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mrs. Bella Cullen?"

"Yes, who is this."

"This is Jeff Smith with the forks police department."

"Oh my god what happened?"

"Mam can I ask you to please sit down before I give you this information."

I took a seat on the sofa, Emmett and Jasper keept giving me strange looks.

"I'm seated."

"Does your husband own a silver volvo?"

"Yes."

I felt a lump rising in my throat.

"Is his name Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, whats wrong."

The man sighed.

"Please tell me already!"

Emmett jumped back in supprise at my sudden yelling and Jasper choked on his spit. Esme and Carlisle both looked nerveous.

"I'm sorry mam, but you husband was in a very bad accidet."

"Is he ok?"

"The car was hit head on by another person. The car fliped, and he is currently traped in the car."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Is he dead?"

"We arnt sure mam, we will keep you posted."

"Is Chief Swan there?"

"Yes he is hold on."

I now had tears falling dow my face.

"Bells."

"Don't let him die dad. Please don't let him die."

"Bella, we are trying. Its a bad accident. We dont even know if he is alive or not."

"He has to be! He isn't dead! Don't even think like that!"

"Bella calm down."

"Just dont let him die."

I squeeked out.

"Bella, I'm realy sorry. I will try my best, I have to go."

I droped the phone and was now full out sobbing. Emmett scooted closer to me.

"Whats going on Bella?"

"Ed-Edward. He was in a accident."

I heard Esme choke and Carlisle took off out the door.

Esme came and sat next to me and wraped her arms around me.

"Bella, is he ok?"

Jasper asked his voice now full of pain.

"They don't know if he is dead or not. The car is upside down."

I just cried and cried. I couldn't loose him. He was my everything.

**OK PEOPLE I DIDN'T WANT TO START A NEW STORY, BUT I JUST HAD A DREAM OF THIS AND DIDNT WANT TO FORGET. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND MABY I WILL CONTINUE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. IT DEPENDS ON HOW MANT REVIEWS I GET.**


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.  
MY WORD PAD HATES ME! I HAVE TO USE A NEW SETTTINGS! AND I HATE IT! SO IF MY FONT LOOKS BAD, OR IF IT IS TO LARGE OR TO SMALL I DONT CARE! CAN YOUR OPINION AND STICK IT FAR UP YOUR BUTT BECAUSE I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS OF THE WAY THIS LOOS OR IF THEY LIK IT OR NOT. NOW THAT THIS HAS BEEN SAID...YES I'M IN A BAD MOOD, AND ENJOY THE STORY.

BELLA(POV)

I continued to sit and cry till I heard a little voice break my moment of depression.

"Mommy, whats wrong?"

I looked up to see my two year old son.

"Oh baby, come here."

I pulled him to me in a big hug.

"Mommy, where is daddy. I have to tell him something I did today."

I felt my eyes start to water again, then Jasper steped in.

"Logan, buddy, lets go look for some worms in grandma's garden. The rain stoped so they should be everywhere."

"Yay!!! Worms!!!"

Jasper scooped Logan up and took him outside.  
Right when he walked out Rosalie, and Alice walked in. They were laughing, but stoped as soon as they saw the gloomy atmosphere.

"Whats going on, who died?" Rosalie said in a joking way.

That made me break out in sobs again.

"Alice will you take my bags and put them in my car?"

Alice took the bags from Rosalie and ran out the door. Rosalie came over and kicked Emmett off the sofa so that she could sit next to me. She looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on.  
Alice then came dancing back into the room and sat next to me on the other side of Esme who was now in tears also.

"Bella, hun you got to tell us whats going on." Rosalie asked me in a voice full of fear.

"It's Ed-Edward."

"What happened to my brother Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"He got into a car accident."

"Where is he is he ok?"

"The police just called me. He is still traped in the car. They said it was a realy bad accident, and they don't even know if he is dead or alive yet."

Rosalie now had tears in he eyes and Alice was now full out crying.

"Have you told Logan yet?" Rosalie asked

"How am I supose to tell my son that his father is hurt, or possibly dead. He loves Edward like crazy, Edward means everything to that little boy. I don't have the heart to tell him."

"You have to tell him. He is gunna ask where Edward is, and what are you gunna tell him then? That Edward is in a business trip?"

"I dont know Rose."

"Bella, that little boy has every right to know."

I thought about what Rosalie. It hurt to think about it, but she was right. He had to know.

"Emmett, will you go get Jasper and Logan. I need to tell him. Rosalie is right about this, I need to tell him."

He nodded and walked out to get them. Not only a few muinets ago Logan came running in with Jasper behind him.

"Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Jazzy and I found four worms!"

"Really! Buddy thats awsome!"

"Yah! Where is daddy? I want to show him da worms! They are so big!"

I felt a lump rise in my throat, but had to fight that back.

"I need to talk to you. Come sit with mommy."

He hoped up on the sofa, and I pulled him onto my lap.

"Honey, god how am I gunna say this?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Momma, whats wrong?"

"Logan, daddy was in a accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"He was in a car crash."

"What happened to him moma?"

I saw little tears forming in his eyes.

"Awww, baby please don't cry.'

That just made it worse. He was now sobbing his little eyes. When I looked around the room everyone was gone probably to give us some privacy.

"Daddys dead isnt he."

"No hun! He just is not well right now."

I wiped the tears off of his little face.

"Is he gunna come home to us?"

"Not for a while baby, but soon he will."

"Where is he gunna be then?"

"He is gunna be at the hospital where Grandpa Carlisle works."

"Is Grandpa gunna keep him safe?"

"Yes my love. Grandpa will be his doctor, and he will keep him safe."

Right when the words came out of my mouth Carlisle came into the room.

"Bella, I'm going to the hospital to waight for Edward, would you like to come also?"

"Yah."

"Momma, can I come?"

"No Logan, why don't you go keep your Aunt Alice company. She is realy sad right now."

He jumped off my lap to go find her.

"Bella, do you want to ride with me?''

"Yah, that would be good. Just let me go get my phone out of my car."

I walked out got my phone and got in the car with Carlisle. I had two messages. I waighted for my voicemail and listened to the messages. The foirst on was from Edward.

"Bella, love its me. Im on my way now to the doctors office. I'm so excited, and I know its a girl. I like the name Christina a lot for her name. Ok i'll see you soon, love you lots bye."

I had tears in my eyes as I saved the message.  
The next on was from Forks Police Department

"Miss Swan, Im calling you to inform you that your husband was in-"

I deleated the message before he could even finish. I was now crying again. Please god, if there is a god don't let him be dead. Just then my phone began to ring. Carlisle kept giving me strange looks like I was about to explode.

I gave him a quick assuring smile before I ancered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bells, its dad. We got Edward out of the car."

OK PEOPLE. I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING THIS STORY. WE ARE ALL HOLDING OUR BREATHS AND PRAYING TO GOD THAT EDWARD WILL BE OK. THE ONLY PERSON THAT KNOWS THIS ANCER IS ME. HA! SO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS SO THAT I CAN TELL YOU IF OUR MUCH LOVED EDWARD IS ALIVE OR DEAD. SO HOP TO IT AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW!!!

PEACE OUT! 


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

"We got Edward out of the car. 

"Oh my god! Dad is he alive?"

"I don't know Bells, they put him in the ambulance and took him before I could find anything out about his health."

I felt the tears start to form in my eyes.

"How bad is the car?"

"I took some pictures in case you ever wanted to see just how bad the wrec really was. All I do know is that if he is alive he is very lucky."

"Thanks dad."

"Bye Bells, love you."

He hung the phone up and I started to cry.

"Bella, were here."

I looked up to see we were in the hospital parknig lot. I quickly followed Carlisle in and watched as he dresses into his scrubs so that he was ready for Edward.

"Carlisle?" 

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward is going to be under your care right?"

Yes hun, he will be."

Right when the words came out of his mouth the doors flew open with paramedics rolling in a body and working over it.

I ran after them with Carlisle, and when I saw Edward I felt my stomach drop.

"Oh my god! Is he alive?"

He was covered head to toe in blood. His leg was at a funny angle, and his arm had the bone sticking out of it, his chest was all lumpy and funny looking probably because of broken ribs, and he was swolen all over. I suddenly felt someone grab me and pull me back.

"Miss, you can't go back with them."

"I have to thats my husband! He needs me!"

"I'm sorry miss, you can't go back with them."

"But what if he dies, and I never got to tell him I love him! I have to go! Carlisle!!! Please!!!"

Then I sunk down to the ground crying.

"Miss are you ok? Isnt there anyone you can call to come wait with you?"

"I don't want to bother them. They are upset too."

Just then Jasper came through the doors.

"Bella, everyone is here. Come with me."

"No i'm gunna stay here and wait for Edward, or wait until Carlisle comes out and lets me back with them."

"Bella, you can't stay here. You have to wait out in the other room with us."

"NO!!!"

Jasper let out a frustrated sigh and walked away, but to my annoyance Emmett came over to me this time.

"Hey squirt."

I glared at Emmett daring him to make me move, but it didn't bother him because he scooped me up in his arms.

"No! Emmett! Put me down! I can't go! Put me down!"

I was screaming and kicking in his arms like Logan when he was having a temper tantrum.

Emmett took me out with the rest of the family and ploped me down into a chair. I continued to cry until I had no more tears. I looked up and saw everyone either sitting down or pacing around. Then a small woman wlked up to me.

"Are you the wife of Cullen?"

"Yes?" 

She gave me a small sad smile before she continued.

"We need you to fill out this form for him."

She handed me a clipboard with the paper on it, and a pen, then she left me to fill out the paper.

I was finishing up when one question scared me. It was asking me that if my husban died would I want to donate his organs or not. I know that this was not a bad or scary question, but for some reason it made me snap. I stood up and stormed up to the front desk.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!?"

I screamed at the girl making everyone look at me like I had three heads.

"Excuse me?"

"This question! My husband is somewhere in this hospital possibly dead and you are asking if I would let you people cut him open and give you his organs if he is dead!?"

I was now leaning over the desk screaming at her.

"Mam, if you don't get out of my face then I will call security and have the escort you out of here. Please finish your paperwork."

Before I could yell anything else at the lady I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Esme with a sad look on her face.

"Bella, why don't you go sit down. I'll to the rest of the paper, just go relax."

"Where is Logan?"

"He stayed at home with Alice, she didn't want to come."

I nodded and went over and took a seat next to Rosalie who was now reading a magazine.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Carlisle.

I quickly stood up

"Is he alive?"

"He is alive, but he isn't doing good."

The happy feeling left as quickly as it came when I heard that he wasn't doing ok. What did that mean?

"What is the damage?"

"Sit down before I tell you Bella."

I sat down and watched Carlisle sink down into the chair next to me.

"Firs I want to say he is very lucky to be alive. He is a major concussion, a shattered cheek bone, six broken ribs, a punctured lung, his left arm is broken along with his right leg, he had severe nerve damage, and torn muscles. Right now the doctors are getting ready for surgery. He is in a room now and you can go stay with him until we come and get him. He is shockingly awake, but is in no pain because of the amount of pain meds we put in him. He is in room 108."

I said a quick thanks to Carlisel and took off down the hall. I pray to god that he doesn't look as bad as before.

**HEY PEOPLES!!! I FELT LIKE MAKING THIS PURPLE SO THERE!!! I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING STORY! I'LL UPDATE AFTER YOU SHOW ME YOUR BRAIN AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

I ran to room 108 and stoped in the door way. Could I do this, could I really just walk in there?

"Bella, you don't have to go in there if you don't want to."

I heard Carlisle say behind me.

"No, I need to."

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I turned to the bed and emediately felt like I was going to barf. He looked so small, so weak, so... not Edward. It took me a momen to take in all of what I was seeing. Edward's was all wraped up so you couldnt see any of the breaks. I knew that they would have a lot of work to do on him. He was mostly blood free now, but still very wrong looking. I slowly made my way over to the sid of his bed. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. I grabbed his good hand in mine, and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"I love you Edward. Please, don't die. I need you, Logan needs you. Just... please don't die."

I saw his eyes flutter open. His big green eyes darted around nerveously. He had a pained expressing on his face making me panic.

"Edward, where does it hurt?"

I was in full panic/protection mode now.

"Bella?"

His voice sounded horrible. It was rough and hard.

"Shhh, i'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for."

He took a few deep un even breaths.

"It hurts to breathe."

"Just try to relax. You are really banged up."

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

"Oh yah... I'm so tired."

His eyes closed again and his breathing evened out a bit. I sat there holding his hand until the worst thing in the world happened. He flat lined.

Carlisle and a group of nurses came flying into the room pushing me out of the way and out the door. The door was slamed in my face, and a nurse was yanking me down the hall.

"NO! What happened!"

"Miss, I need you to wait back out in the lobby while they work on your husband."

She pulled me into the room where the rest of my family was.

"Will one of you make sure she doesn't go in the back for the moment?"

Then she turned to run down the hall again. I was about to go after her, but was stoped when Jasper grabbed me round the waist. I was now screaming and crying. I have never cried so hard in my life.

"Let me go Jasper! Please! Let me go!"

Jasper yanked me back to that I was sitting in a seat next to him.

"Bella, you need to calm down."

I heard Rosalie's panicked voice. The she pulled me into a hug so that I would be comforted, but couldn't take off.

"Bella, what happened?"

"He flat lined! His heart stoped! It just quit!"

"Bella Carlisle will save him. Are you sure?"

Rosalie looked very nerveous and scared for what was to come.

"Im positive."

I stood up and began to pace back in forth. No one tried to stop me probabl because they knew that they couldnt if they tried.

Carlisle came through the big doubble doors and the expression on his face made my stomach flip and drop.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella he is ok, but we need to rush him to surgery. He is very unstable so the chances of him not making it through the surgery is very high."

"What made him flat line?"

"We dont know we are hoping to find that out when we start the surgery. I need to get going, i'll make sure you are told how the surgery is going."

Then he turned and walked away, and all I could do right now is hope and pray that Edward will make it.

I sat in the wating room staring at my feet just praying that Edward would be ok. Seconds turned to muinets and muinets turned to houers, and no one came to tell me how the surgery was going. It was now 11:00pm and he had been in surgery for a little over four houers. Everyone had gone home but Esme. They had tride to take me home, but they couldn't get me to move an inch. Esme ended up telling them to leave me alone, and she wanted to stay also.

After waiting five painful houers for and update Carlisle walked through the doors that lead to the back of the hospital. He was still in his scrubs and looked dead tired. He came over and sat next to me.

"Is he alive Carlisle?"

"Yes, the surgery went by with no problems."

I let out a long sigh.

"Thank you so much Carlisle."

"I'm glad I was the one that worked on him. He will be back in the same room he was in soon if you want to go wait for him there. If any of the nurses try to kick you out of the room tell them Dr. Cullen gave you permission to stay as long as you want, and if they have a problem they can call me about it."

I gave Carlisle and Esme a quick hug before I went back to be with Edward

**HEY PEOPLES! I WILL START TO UPDATE A LOT QUICKER! JUST HANG WITH ME I AM ALMOST OUT OF SCHOOL!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

I quickly ran down to Edward's room hoping he looked better now that he was out of surgery. I was happy that he had survived and I was scared that I might lose him at any moment.

I walked into his room I was affraid of what I was about to see.

He was sound asleep when I finaly got the courage to look up at him. He looked so peaceful. His mouth was open slightly and light snores were escaping from his mouth.

His arm was all wraped up and casted along with his leg, his chest was all wraped up tight and it was a lot less lumpy, he was covered from head to toe in bruises, and the worse ones were on his face under his right eye where he had shattered his cheak bone.

I dont know how long I stood there before his heart rate began to pick up and his eyes flew open. his face began to turn green and his eyes darted around the room. I know this look all too well, it was the same look Logan got when he was sick. I grabbed the trach can and darted to his side at the last second. I rubbed gently rubbed Edward's back as he began to empty his stomach into the trash can.

I heard the door to his room open and close behind me and looked up to see Carlisle on the other side of Edward's bed looking at him with a pained expression.

When Edward was done he leaned back again and I tied up the garbage sack so it could be thrown out.

"The medications I gave Edward will make him very sick. I'm going to get Esme and go home. I talked to all the nurces and told them that you will be staying here with Edward."

"Thank you Carlisle."

Right after he left the nurse came in and changed the garbage. Edward had fallen back asleep again. I was holding his hand and fell asleep around two in the morning with my head resting in the edge of the his bed.

When I woke up the next morning the sun was shining brightly and Edward was still sound asleep. The nurse came in and injected something into his fluid bag and told me to wake him up so he could eat.

I started to gently talk to him to wake up.

"Edward, hun. You need to eat. Its time to wake up."

I didn't get any responce from him. It was like he never heard me.

I gently started to shake him trying to get him to wake up.

"Edward, please wake up."

Nothing.

I was starting to get scared.

"Help me! Someone!"

Carlisle came flying through the doors looking panicked.

"Bella, whats wrong."

"I can't get him to wake up! I tried everything!"

"Calm down Bella, I think I know what happened, and I hope i'm wrong. I need to do some tests, so just hang tight."

EDWARD(POV)

I was in and out all day long. I felt my stomach turn and toss before I woke up feeling close to barfing...Ok I was gunna barf. I felt it coming. My eyes met with Bella's and she had the garbage can under my face in a flash. I began to empty my stomach into the garbage as I felt her hand rubbing my back. As soon as I was done I floped back down on the bed and fell back asleep.

The next day I felt Bella's tiney hand in mine I went to give it a gentle squeeze but I couldnt. I tried to open my eyse to see her, but I couldn't. I heard a nurse tell Bella to wake me up. She started to talk to me trying to get me to wake up. I tried to respond to her in any way I could. I then began to feel her shak me. I tried to yell out to tell her to stop that it was hurting like hell, but my voice wouldn't work.

I heard Bella call to Carlisle. All I knew was I hope he knew what was wrong with me, because I was begining to freak out.

**TA DA! THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SO RIEVEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to say that all stories will be on hold or updated even slower then they are now. I am going through some tough times and I will not have the time to update. I have not given up on any of them, and will try my hardest to update whenever I can. Once again I am sorry for the news and love all the support that everyone has given me. I hope that I don't lose all of my amazing readers, and you have the patience for the stories.  
Love you all and sorry!


End file.
